


Dear sea prince

by 15_Royalgem_96



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Boys In Love, Dork Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Dork Owada Mondo, Forbidden Love, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Heterochromia, Hypnotism, Little Mermaid Elements, Love at First Sight, M/M, Merpeople, Mind Manipulation, Misunderstandings, Multi, Muteness, Nonbinary Fujisaki Chihiro, Owada Daiya Lives, Royalty, Sea Monsters, Sign Language, Singing, Spells & Enchantments, Thrones, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15_Royalgem_96/pseuds/15_Royalgem_96
Summary: Ishimaru kiyotaka is the next in line for the throne of his kingdom red eyes and beautiful voice with a heart to match  however he didn't expect to fall for a human the race that killed his mother when he was younger ( or so his grandpa claimed)
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Original Character(s), Kuwata Leon/Naegi Makoto
Kudos: 6





	Dear sea prince

" leon how can you watch them?!, They nothing but cold blooded killers!" A merman scolded his friend leon a sea lion type merman who was watching a human with brown hair and green eyes " but his cute looking ! You got to admit for " cold blooded killers" they pretty good looking~" Leon said using air quotes. 

Ishimaru rolled his eyes he honestly why some merfolk find humans Interesting ' there nothing but a bunch of murderers ...' he thought with venom 

" Am going to say hi! Wish me luck!" Leon said as he swim to the human " LEON!!" The koi fish type merman shouted as he swim after him only to get caught in a net .

" What?!" He said as he was pulled abored a ship " well well well well what we have here a merman~" a sailor smirked ' n-no...not like this!!' he thought fearfully 

"... release him we only here to get fish not find myth" a Young voice said ishimaru turn his head and see a blonde male with hetecormia eyes walking towards him " tch it the cap nephew One of the sailors grumble as they moved away from him .

" I heard that.." the male said as he kneel down infront on the merman who was trying to get his tail untangled form the net " alright alright hold still ." The blonde said as he pulled out a knife which caused the merman to panic " hey hey am not going to hurt you." The blonde human said which caused the merman to look at him with Doubt " heh you must have a bad experience with humans..." The blonde said as he cut his tail free .

" Maybe a good experience will change your mind?" He asked the merman who climb over the ship edge "....m-...maybe..." Ishimaru muttered softly as he dive in the water .

**later**

" man you should have seen it he was like so surprised and...uhh you ok ?" Leon said noticing how quiet the prince was ".. huh what oh yes am fine..." Ishimaru said who was looking upward of the sea surface" ....I..I think I might take back what I said about humans... maybe not all of them are killers..." He muttered softly

TBC


End file.
